g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee
, Espionage Director, & Spy]] Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is one of the smallest and physically weakest Autobots. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. Bumblebee already has the respect he craves. As Goldbug (ゴールドバグ, Gōrudobagu)—his rebuilt and "matured" form—Bumblebee retains most of his earlier strengths and weaknesses, but without his crippling need for approval. (This is true of some "matured" versions of Bumblebee without new names or bodies, as well, but is quite markedly associated with the change to Goldbug). His nicknames are Bee (ビー, Bī) and Beeper. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jack Merluzzi (English), Not Known (Japanese) His veichle mode on Cybertron has not been seen, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a Volkswagen Beetle. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Zeta Prime *Optimus Prime *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Megaman *Roll *Thomas Light *Maverick Hunters **Signas **Megaman X **Zero **Axl **Spider **Cinnamon **Marino **Steel Massimo *The Resistance **Chief R **Nana **Gaudile Family Neutral *Goldbug (future self) Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Dr. Wily *Unicron *Mavericks **Sigma **Vile **Chill Penguin **Spark Mandrill **Armored Armadillo **Launch Octopus **Boomer Kuwanger **Sting Chameleon **Storm Eagle **Flame Mammoth **Redips **Hippopressor **Night Shadow **Depth Dragoon *Rebellion Army **Epsilon **Botos **Ferham **Scarface **Wild Jango **Silver Horn **Psyche **Mach Jentra **Incentas Weapons & Abilites Bumblebee carries a laser gun. History Four million years ago on Cybertron, Bumblebee was part of the Autobot army, stationed out of the city-state of Iacon. The war effort was marked by dwindling energy resources on both sides, and the Autobots routinely sent out patrols to search for untapped sources of energy. On one such mission, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead managed to scrounge up some energy conductors, but not even enough to last a quartrex. Bumblebee's sunny disposition kept Bulkhead from getting too maudlin about their long-term survival, and the trio began rolling back to Iacon. They were interrupted by a group of Seekers and got into a firefight that turned literal when one Decepticon fired a ring of flame around their position. Bulkhead managed to blow a path through the opposition, but Bumblebee caught some stray fire in his rear axle and had to pull inside Wheeljack before he spun completely out of control. Still, they managed to reach the underground tunnels in time, which deterred their pursuers from following any further. Despite Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Wheeljack's success in procuring more energy for the Autobots, Optimus Prime determined that it was time to take the Autobots' search to other planets. Bumblebee was among the Autobots who boarded the spacecraft for this mission, but it was attacked in mid-flight by the Decepticons and crash-landed on prehistoric Earth. Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:Autobot Reconnaissance specialists Category:Spies Category:Autobot Spies Category:Reformatted Transformers Category:Reformatted Autobots Category:Throttlebots